<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your words, Sleeping Beauty by ScalesCastOfIron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809917">Your words, Sleeping Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesCastOfIron/pseuds/ScalesCastOfIron'>ScalesCastOfIron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Which is neither a slipper nor made of glass), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Any fairytale princess archetypes I can shoehorn in are a plus, Coma, Don’t lick the rock, F/F, Gaelic Language, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Grief/Mourning, Meeting in a Dream, Miscommunication, POV Multiple, Scotland is beautiful but has a ton of hills, Scott is Pathfinder, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalesCastOfIron/pseuds/ScalesCastOfIron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you fall in love with someone if you’ve only ever heard their voice?</p><p>As Sara sleeps on board the Ark Hyperion, one voice from her bedside makes it into her dreams. Can she find a way to talk back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p>As she closed her eyes, felt the needle pierce her elbow, drifted into oblivion, Sara remembered the words of her father.</p><p>Six hundred years of dreamless sleep. The thought wrapped itself around her, drawing itself around her like a blanket.</p><p>In a moment, she’d wake up in a new world. In a moment, she’d be reunited with Scott. With her father. In a moment, they would begin again.</p><p>In a moment, the pain hit her. Searing through her head, like her brain was on fire. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but…. nothing. She was drifting, still and blind in the darkness.</p><p>Until she found the earth on her back, damp and cold. She opened her eyes with a start, blinking as the light around her burned, throwing up a hand to shield her eyes from the -</p><p>Sun?</p><p>“SAM?”</p><p>“Ryder.”</p><p>She took a moment to take it all in. The grass beneath her hands. The sounds of birdsong and a breeze through the trees surrounding her. The smell of lavender and roses.</p><p>“Where am I, SAM?”</p><p>“You are on the Ark Hyperion.”</p><p>A butterfly, delicate white against the swaying trees, settled softly on her hand. She raised it to her eyes, watching as it paused, then fluttered away as a gentle breeze twisted around her hand.</p><p>‘Don’t remember seeing any parks on the blueprints…’</p><p>SAM’s voice rang back, a strange, metallic sound within her head.</p><p>‘Judging by your coordinates, you are currently in the medical bay. Attempting sync with main SAM node… Sync failed.’</p><p>‘What does that mean in English, SAM?’</p><p>‘Checking biometrics against known parameters… Heart rate stable. Temperature stable. Breathing is irregular.’</p><p>She paused, breathing in slowly and deliberately. </p><p>“Feels fine to me, SAM.”</p><p>“Conclusion: you are in a coma.”</p><p>“WHAT!”</p><p>It all looked so real. The smell of the grass, the way it felt when she ran her hands over it. The sound of the wind, rustling through the trees. So real.</p><p>“I am sorry, Ryder.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, pacing slightly. Scott always laughed at her for that. But then she’d always laughed when she caught him chewing on the nearest pen lid. And banned him from using her pens.</p><p>The thought of Scott made her stomach flip. Was he there? She knew if it was him, lifeless on some hospital bed, she’d be terrified to leave him, in case he slipped away without her.</p><p>“Wake me up, SAM.”</p><p>“I can’t do that, Ryder.”</p><p>SAM’s voice was cold, dispassionate as always.</p><p>“Please, SAM. I need you to do this for me. I have to get back to Scott, SAM, I just…”</p><p>She felt the tears spilling down her cheeks, hot and angry and furious, rubbing at them with the heel of her hand.</p><p>She heard the voice in her implant again. Softer now, even with its metallic edge.</p><p>“I really am sorry, Sara.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>It wasn’t so bad here.<p>Time didn’t seem to happen in the same way as normal. She’d check in with SAM, ask him for the time in his internal clock. Sometimes, whole days would pass in the space of a few moments. Other times, she’d go running for hours through rolling fields, only to find that seconds had passed outside. </p><p>She’d hear voices, too. Sometimes. Soft murmurs around her, drifting in and out of earshot. Sometimes the odd word like <em>50 milligram</em> and <em>cryo bay</em> but mostly just a soft hum. She never slept here - never felt tired, or hungry - but sometimes, she’d curl up under one of the trees, and listen to the outside world.</p><p>
  <em>I’m here, and I’m listening. Please, don’t forget me.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“Sara? Can you hear me, Sara?”<p>Scott was here. She didn’t know how, but he was here.</p><p>She pulled herself up from under one of the trees, picking up pace as she ran towards the voice.</p><p>SAM’s voice rang through her head.</p><p>“Receiving voice input from node onboard Hyperion. Would you like me to patch you in?”</p><p>“Let me talk to Scott, SAM!”</p><p>She’d reached the source of the noise. A small clearing, surrounded by trees. She looked around, bouncing from heel to heel. Any minute now, he’d appear from the tree line. Any minute now.</p><p>SAM’s voice filled her head again.</p><p>“Connection complete. Your brother should be able to hear you now. Good luck, Sara.”</p><p>“Scott! Can you hear me?”</p><p>“It…. it’s really you, sis!”</p><p>Something glinting caught her eye. A pool, or a pond perhaps, six feet wide, at the edge of the tree line. She crept forward, glancing around for any sign of movement.</p><p>“How did you manage this?”</p><p>She could see him in the water now. Reflected back, as though he were standing in her place. The same grin she’d always known, right down to the scar on his upper lip from that bike accident when they were teenagers. Now, his smile seemed tempered with sadness, his brow furrowed. She reached out, trying to find his face with her hand, but her fingers met only water.</p><p><em>This place is your dream,</em> she heard SAM murmuring. <em>Your world, changing with you. An image of what you expect to see, nothing more. </em></p><p>As she watched, Scott smiled, curling the corner of his mouth slightly.</p><p>“Guys down in tech found a way. I swear, if anyone else tries to explain SSH protocols to me, I’m flinging their comms out of the airlock.”</p><p>She snorted. “What would Dad say about you wasting Initiative property like that, huh?”</p><p>Something in the air around her changed then. The silence hung, a cold wind twisting around her, clawing at her.</p><p>“Scott? What’s happened?”</p><p>Scott sighed, shaking his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry, sis. I’m so, so, sorry. The Golden Worlds? Out there? They’re <em>not</em>. Dad… he gave his life for us. For me.”</p><p>Around her, the sky darkened, storm clouds rolling in. The wind tore at her clothes, rain lashing against her face.</p><p>She turned, wiping the mixture of cold rain and hot tears from her face, and ran, putting as much distance as she could between her and the pool. In her ear, Scott’s voice crackled and faded, whatever message SAM was giving her thrumming like beats to a melody she couldn’t understand.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>She wished she could feel time passing.<p>When her mother had died, she’d felt the grief and the pain, like fire burning through her bones. It had woven itself into her, like threads in the tapestry of her life, there as she worked, ate, slept, brushed her teeth. She and Scott would break the pain into chunks, to live with one day at a time. </p><p>She’d had Scott then, too. Now all she had was the sorrow, lying numb in her chest as she curled up, her back against a rock, head resting, eyes watching the void above her. Listening to each of her breaths, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in the cold night air.</p><p>She could hear SAM, his sharp metallic voice cutting into her mind, and pushed it away. Another noise, fighting against the storm.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Fhir a’ bhàta, na hóro eile<br/>
Mo shoraidh slàn leat ‘s gach àit’ an téid thu</em>
  </p>
</div>A voice. A woman’s voice. Singing, wavering, words she didn’t recognise.<p>She looked around, crouching, rising to her feet. One point of light shone in the distance, flickering as the trees around the pool covered it with their leaves.</p><p>Slowly, following her feet, she crept closer. The voice was louder here, bolder. She closed her eyes, listening.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Tha mo chridhe-as bristle brùite<br/>
‘S tric na deòir a ruith o m’ shùilean </em>
  </p>
</div>The voice was cracking slightly, and she heard a sniff, or a swallow.<p><em>Please don’t cry,</em> she thought. <em>You hurt, like I do. I’m here. </em></p><p>She could see the light, hovering over the pool, like candlelight in a window at night. She wanted to take it in her hands, warm it. Perhaps then the singer would know that she was there. </p><p>
  <em>I’m here, and I’m listening. You aren’t forgotten.</em>
</p><p>As she reached out, the light settled in her hands like a butterfly, or a bird, landing gently in her palms. For a moment, she could feel hands clasped around hers, like the singer had taken her hands in her own.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Bidh mi tulle tùsarch deurach<br/>
Mar eala bhàn ‘s i an dèidh a reubadh </em>
  </p>
</div>She held the small ball up to her lips, whispering as it thrummed like a hummingbird in her fingertips.<p>“Whoever you are. You’re not alone. We’re not alone.”</p><p>As the voice faded away, and the ball dimmed, specks of light catching the dawn wind and drifting off, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, who do you think she was then?”</p>
<p>She’d found a small stream, stones placed haphazardly across like those she and Scott used to play on as children. It was harder to balance on them, now. Even if this place was a dream, her wet socks still felt real.</p>
<p>“As I have told you, I do not have access to crew records, Sara.”</p>
<p>SAM’s voice chirped back in her ear.</p>
<p>“Pffffffft. You’re no fun, SAM.”</p>
<p>“Negative. I have been preloaded with over 987,000 winning chess matches, and 78,000 Go matches. I have a mathematically perfect sense of fun.”</p>
<p>“Just apparently not a sense of humour, huh…”</p>
<p>She finished wringing her socks, leaving them laid on a nearby rock to dry and dipping her toes into the cool water.</p>
<p>“I have made some primary deductions, if you care to hear?”</p>
<p>“Give ‘em to me, SAM.”</p>
<p>She laid back, resting her head in the grass and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>“As I could detect the audio, the speaker was present on the Ark Hyperion, rather than as part of your current hallucinations.”</p>
<p>“So, not a dream then?”</p>
<p>“Precisely. I cannot see your current visuals, or experience sensory input inconsistent with your physical state.”</p>
<p>So, she was out there, somewhere.</p>
<p>“Anything else you got for me?”</p>
<p>“Vocal patterns consistent with human female, age 25-35. Language spoken native to Scotland, in the northern British Isles. Accent cues indicate upbringing in this region.”</p>
<p>“So, looking for a Scotswoman. How many of them can there be on the ship?”</p>
<p>“Again, Ryder, I do not have access to crew records.”</p>
<p>She snorted at that.</p>
<p>“Sense of humor there, SAM?”</p>
<p>“I try.”</p>
<p>The note of smugness ran through SAM’s metallic chirp.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“Voice input in close proximity detected.”<p>She’d climbed one of the pine trees, enjoying the wind through her hair, the warmth of the sun on her face. If she closed her eyes, she could almost believe she was back on Earth.</p>
<p>“Voice inp- shit! Shit!”</p>
<p>She grabbed the trunk of the tree, scrambling down, ignoring the scratches on her face and arms, landing with a jolt at the bottom. Scrambling to her feet, she turned, pelting towards the clearing.</p>
<p>She could hear the voice now. A soft murmur, rising and falling, getting louder as she pushed through the trees, skidding to a halt at the pool.</p>
<p>“...I know that plants are traditional, right? Well, erm, I asked at Botanical Labs, and they’re not exactly letting them go right now. My friend Cora’s started growing them, too, but it’ll be a while before any of them come to anything. If they do. Oh God, please don’t tell her I said that.”</p>
<p>The light seemed warmer today, flickering brightly a few feet over the water. She crouched down, holding her hand up to it, letting its tendrils flicker across her fingertips.</p>
<p>“So, I thought, hey, why not try something else? I found some bioluminescent algae out on Eos - that’s one of our colonies out here- we have colonies now! We’re getting started, we really are! But apparently they don’t take kindly to being stuck in vials. Took me two days to get the smell out of my lab.”</p>
<p>Sara laughed, tracing her hands across the surface of the light. SAM had been right about the speaker’s accent, but hadn’t picked up on the bubbling, flowing way it moved, bouncing from topic to topic. It was as though she was sitting across a table from the woman, giggling over cups of coffee.</p>
<p>His voice crackled suddenly in her ear.</p>
<p>“Ryder. I have a copy of the protocol your brother used to reach your implant. Given time, I may be able to reverse engineer a way to transmit your voice across. It will be limited, but some communication may be possible.”</p>
<p>“Wh- yes! Please, SAM!”</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p>She pushed herself off her feet, folding her legs underneath her as she cupped the light in her hands.</p>
<p>“But anyway, that’s why I’ve brought you this. I - well, I know you can’t see it, but it’s a rock from a place called Havarl. One of the alien worlds we’ve been to, thanks to your brother. So now, you can have a piece of our new worlds here, with you. Until you’re well enough to see them for yourself. Just, erm, don’t lick it. Trust me on that, ok?”</p>
<p>Sara shook her head, grinning. She’d spent enough time around Prothean researchers to recognise that tone. One of the lead scientists on one of her digs had got his hand stuck in a crevice looking for shards of glass, and had refused to admit it until the medical team arrived.</p>
<p>“Your brother misses you, so much. And we all want to meet you, properly I mean. So you’ve got to get better soon, all right? And - hang on…”</p>
<p>A soft beeping carried through the air.</p>
<p>“That’s my ship. Looks like it’s time for takeoff.”</p>
<p>SAM chirped through Sara’s ear.</p>
<p>“Connection established.”</p>
<p><em>Almost too late</em>. She reached out, taking the light.</p>
<p>“Will you come back?”</p>
<p>Her voice strained, like a muscle she’d left for too long.</p>
<p>“Wha- you can hear me? You can actually hear me? This is actually you?”</p>
<p>She could hear the voice waver, a note of uncertainty.</p>
<p>“SAM found a way.”</p>
<p>“That’s…ugh, I’m sorry, I really do have to go. But I’ll come back soon. If you’d like, of course.”</p>
<p>Sara hugged her knees to her chest, the warmth rising through her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’d like that. And… thank you. For everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Mam. Hey Dad.”</p><p>Suvi picked up the small photo frame, watching the digital photo flicker under her fingers. Her father’s arms wrapped tightly around her mother, sunlight glinting off the bridge behind them.</p><p>“<em>Tha mi gur ionndrainn</em>. Hope you’re proud.”</p><p>She set the frame back on its perch by her monitor, and flicked the screen on.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p>They’d been gone a few weeks. Ryder and his squad had been dealing with something on Voeld. The thought of whatever that was terrified her, but she’d managed to use the time to take some ice core samples, with help from Lexi.</p><p>Samples meant work, and not just the science. There were endless forms to fill out before she could even dock them on the Nexus - logs of location obtained, dates, customs, and now permissions and diplomatic agreements from the Angara. </p><p>Work was good. Work kept her busy. Work stopped her thinking about the chasm between her and everything she’d known. Everyone she’d ever loved. </p><p>A soft click from behind her brought her to the present.</p><p>“Hey, Suvi! Not interrupting?”</p><p>“Cora! Just paperwork. Riveting, I promise.”</p><p>As Cora laughed, she gestured at a stack of empty crates she’d been using as a spare seat.</p><p>“I’ve got some of the latest readings from Havarl if you’re interested?”</p><p>“Sure thing! Send them over to my terminal, and I’ll take a look…”</p><p>Suvi tapped on the keyboard, as Cora continued.</p><p>“Say, we should be getting back to the Nexus tomorrow. If you’re not busy, I’ve had an email from an old military buddy - CJ, best shot I’ve ever seen - and long story short, we’re getting dinner. Wanna come along? I think you two will really hit it off…”</p><p>Suvi felt her spine stiffen at that. She’d heard Cora use that tone before. Back when she’d asked if she had “someone special” waiting for her back on the Nexus.</p><p>“When you say ‘hit it off’, do you mean what I think you mean?”</p><p>“Depends. Maybe in that way. But if not, I still think you’d make great friends. And in this galaxy, we need those more than ever.”</p><p>Suvi could feel the ice washing over her, sending a chill up her spine.</p><p>“That’s sweet of you, Cora, but I really have to- ”</p><p>“<em>Keep things professional</em>. I understand.”</p><p>Cora rose, laying one hand on Suvi’s shoulder. </p><p>“But if you change your mind, let me know, ‘kay? ”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>It hadn’t been a lie. Mostly.<p>She’d made friends quickly, when she first woke on the Nexus. Found the new faces and clung to them, the shining points in an empty new galaxy. They’d dreamt together about the worlds they’d see, once the Pathfinders got here. </p><p>And then, piece by piece, those dreams had fallen apart. The Golden Worlds had proved to be nothing but. They’d started to ration food. And then, they’d fallen apart. Johan had died on Eos. Lise and Tom had been thrown out with the rest of the rebels. And Nikola had been refrozen on medical grounds. And with each person ripped away from her, the wall of ice around her heart had hardened.</p><p>So, yes. She did prefer to keep things professional. At least for now. And certainly, she thought, around whatever man Cora had found for her. Cora had never asked, and she’d kept her heart, and her loves, beneath her shell.</p><p>Besides, she really did have work to do. She waved Cora off with a tall man and an overexcited Asari, and started heaving her samples to the lab.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Checking the samples in had taken longer than she’d expected. She’d watched the clock tick down, ever closer to the red line she’d drawn in her mind. And as the clerk thanked her for the samples, stamping the paperwork, she’d taken off down the halls almost at a jog.<p>The lead medic had been distinctly unimpressed as she turned up at the medical bay, red faced and panting slightly.</p><p>“Visiting hours end in ten minutes.”</p><p>She’d nodded in recognition, flashing her ID badge at the nurse’s station, as she went to find the bed.</p><p>Every time she saw the girl, her heart broke again. Lying there, dwarfed by the tubes and the machines, six hundred years from home. Drifting, asleep, in a cold unfeeling galaxy.</p><p>She took the memory drive from her pocket, docking it in a nearby vid screen, then took Sara’s cold hands in hers.</p><p>“Hello. It’s me again.”</p><p>Her voice sounded foreign to her, like hearing a recording played back through speakers. She swallowed, took a breath, and let her mind lead her.</p><p>“I’ve brought you some pictures. We’ve been to a new planet, called Voeld. Voeld to rhyme with cold, and it is. Imagine if the entire planet was like Antarctica back on Earth. Just without the penguins. Or maybe there are penguins there, and we just haven’t found them. When you wake up, you’ll have to look at the pictures, and see if you find penguins.”</p><p>She felt a metallic buzzing in her head, like radio static, growing louder, and then clearer. A voice, ringing in her brain.</p><p>“Sounds beautiful. Especially the penguins.”</p><p>She felt the relief washing over her, and gave Sara’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>“I can hear you, Sara!”</p><p>The voice again, warm, rippling like a river.</p><p>“You came back.”</p><p>“Of course I did. I promised, didn’t I?”</p><p>Beside her, one of the machines bleeped rhythmically, a soft pattern drifting through the air.</p><p>“How’s Scott? My brother? Is he doing okay?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s doing just fine, don’t you worry! From what we’ve all seen, he’s getting into all sorts of trouble out there. Nothing he can’t handle.”</p><p>A worried sigh rang through her head.</p><p>“He’s always been like that. Getting into scrapes. I just… I wish I could be there to look out for him.”</p><p>“Of course you do. It’s only natural. But I’m sure he’ll be telling you the stories in the bar some time soon. Wait and see.”</p><p>A sharp cough from behind her caught her attention. The medic, tapping his watch with a stern look.</p><p>She sighed. </p><p>“Visiting hours are over now, I’m afraid. But I’ll be back soon. Next time my ship docks.”</p><p>The voice rang through her head, sharper now.</p><p>“Wait! Who are you? What’s your name?”</p><p>She felt time freeze around her. Ahead of her lay a precipice, behind her a rope. She could let go now, trust in the fall. Another point of light, another tie. Or she could pull herself back, shore up that wall so she could never fall again.</p><p>She should run. Back to the lie, back to <em>keeping things professional</em>. </p><p>But perhaps she could let the rope slack, just a little. One step at a time.</p><p>“I’m a friend, Sara. I’m a friend, and I’m here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, go on. What’re you having? Swimming pool? Stables? One of those big fancy gates out front where you have to get security to let you in?”</p>
<p>Sara lay on her back, one hand trailing in the cool water of the pool, watching the light from the glowing orb ripple off its surface.</p>
<p>“Ryder, I - they’re not going to have that sort of stuff here. We’re still figuring out terraforming as it is.”</p>
<p>She sighed, shaking her head with a grin.</p>
<p>“That’s not the point! It’s a dream, isn’t it? Don’t have to be constrained by what you can afford, what’s doable. Don’t even have to worry about the laws of physics, really.”</p>
<p>The woman laughed, a rippling giggle, sending the surface of the ball of light flickering.</p>
<p>“I think you’d better go first, Ryder…”</p>
<p>Sara clapped her hands, rubbing them together as the grin spread across her face.</p>
<p>“Right. Big concept here, and I mean big. You know treehouses, right? I want three of them. In a line, with wooden bridges between them. And a ladder to get up. One end, that’ll be guest rooms. Room for Scott, or anyone else who comes. Other end, mine. And in the middle, a giant glass dome. Kitchen, projector, blanket pile. Can watch movies by starlight under a tree. What more would you want?”</p>
<p>“Sounds beautiful. But… how would plumbing work?”</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>“That’s the architect’s problem.”</p>
<p>“And… the glass dome could get pretty heavy. You’d need a strong tree.”</p>
<p>“Architect’s problem! Besides, they probably don’t have trees here anyway. That’s why it’s a dream.”</p>
<p>She lowered her feet into the pool, twisting to take the ball of light in her hands. It tickled, as always, thrumming with a strange warmth.</p>
<p>“So, how about you, Miss Mysterious?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I never thought about it. Not now, anyway. But… there’s a loch near where I grew up. You could sit out there, watch the fishing boats go by. Swim in it, once the weather’s nice. Or even if it’s not, if you’re brave. So that’s what I’d pick. A house on the water.”</p>
<p>Sara closed her eyes, imagining the smell of water in the air, wind on her skin.</p>
<p>“That sounds incredible.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“So where were you this time?”<p>She’d built a hammock in the trees nearest the pool. Close enough to hear when the voice came, and scramble her way down through the branches. </p>
<p>The woman gasped. Sara imagined the smile meeting her eyes. Would they crinkle when she talked?</p>
<p>“Oh, we were on Aya! It’s beautiful, just stunning. Like how you’d imagine Rome, or Ancient Greece. Rock that looks like marble, plants spilling over every step. You’d love it.”</p>
<p>“Always did want to see the Parthenon…”</p>
<p>“Called in on Havarl on the way back. Checked in with some of the local scientists, wanted to compare notes while my shipmates were out exploring. They’ve found creatures that look like reptiles back on Earth. Their DNA is fascinating.”</p>
<p>Sara held her hand out, letting the light come to rest on her palm.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see that. Someday.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure your brother will take you out there, soon. Once you’re better.”</p>
<p>The thought flicked through Sara, like dry sparks on tinder.</p>
<p>“Or you could take me…”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Sara’s stomach tightened. It was that feeling of entering a room at exactly the wrong moment, and seeing every face turn, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“...I’d be no good, Sara. Not with the guns, and the fighting. And the lizards with all the teeth. I should have mentioned the teeth earlier.”</p>
<p>Sara closed her eyes, letting the knot in her chest loosen. Lining up the jump into the unknown.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I can protect you. If you’d like, that is…”</p>
<p>The light seemed to pulse, flickering with orange.</p>
<p>“Well, in that case, it’s a date! I mean - not like that! Not like - unless you did mean it like that, and, erm, well, yes of course, but - gaaaaah! I’m sorry, Ryder!”</p>
<p>Sara laughed, holding the light to her chest, its warmth spreading through her fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s a date.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“How will I find you?”<p>Night had fallen in her clearing. In the starlight, the light in the pool shimmered.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Ryder?”</p>
<p>Sara traced one finger in the water, watching the ripples catch and stumble over each other.</p>
<p>“I don’t know your name. I don’t know how to contact you. How do I know I’ll see you again after all this? When I wake up?”</p>
<p>She felt her throat close, the choking feeling, and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“Ryder… Sara… of course you’ll see me. I’m here. I’ll come and find you. I just…”</p>
<p>She held up her hand, placing it lightly on the warm white glow.</p>
<p>“What if you don’t remember me, Sara? What if you don’t remember this? What if I’m just some stranger showing up at your home, pretending I know you? If it was me, I’d be terrified. And I don’t want that for you. You deserve more than that.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, jaw firm.</p>
<p>“No. That won’t happen. Can’t happen. I’ll remember this. You.”</p>
<p>She felt her eyes burning, and brushed them with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Come find me. Please. I don’t know how I’ll find you, how they’ll tell you. But come for me. Please.”</p>
<p>“I will, Sara. I promise. And if you need to find me? Check the rock I gave you. The one from Havarl. You’ll understand soon. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suvi pulled out a bottle cap, weighing it lightly in her hands before pushing it across the table.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you.”</p>
<p>Gil raised one eyebrow as he drew another card, tossing another cap onto the small pile in the centre.</p>
<p>“And that’s what he said.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to distract me? This is all some trick so I don’t see your tells, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>He raised both eyebrows, sipping from his glass as he rearranged the cards in his hand.</p>
<p>“Is it working?”</p>
<p>She stared at the cards in her hand, then down at the guide on the screen next to her. Nothing special. Still, fortune favoured the brave. She tossed in another cap, drawing a card and shoving it haphazardly between a queen and an ace.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe not. That’s how poker works… right?”</p>
<p>He nodded with a grin. </p>
<p>“Getting there, Suve. You’ll beat me one day. Maybe.”</p>
<p>She sipped her tea, letting the warmth seep through her fingers.</p>
<p>“So when am I meeting your girlfriend then?”</p>
<p>At Gil’s words, she jerked upwards, sucking in the tea, coughing as it rushed into her lungs.</p>
<p>“Wha…. how, Gil?”</p>
<p>Gil pushed his chair back, laughing as he folded one leg over his knee.</p>
<p>“Knew it. Cora mentioned you’re always the last back from shore leave lately. Two and two together…”</p>
<p>“But… <em>girlfriend</em>…”</p>
<p>She traced back through her mind, passing her cards back and forth between her hands. As she met his eyes, she saw amusement as his eyes crinkled. Not judgement. She lowered her voice.</p>
<p>“How did you know, Gil?”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. Continued, in a flat tone.</p>
<p>“Suvi, do you remember when you accidentally snorted that weird flower on Havarl? Spent half an hour off your tits, telling everyone how you wanted to, and I quote, <em>‘cop off with Greta Garbo behind the bike sheds?’</em> Lexi banning us from going anywhere near that navpoint without ventilators?”</p>
<p>She swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“Um… no?”</p>
<p>He sighed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, everyone else on this crew remembers. Trust me. We all know, no one gives a crap, and believe me, <em>no one</em> would guess it was meant to be a secret.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, laying the cards down.</p>
<p>“That can’t be right, Gil. Cora tried to set me up with one of her military friends.”</p>
<p>Gil met her eyes, raising one eyebrow theatrically.</p>
<p>“Of course. Our friend the honorary asari. Who served in the military alongside an asari unit. But who certainly wouldn’t have tried to set you up with an asari. That would be ridiculous. <em>Noooooooo. Definitely</em> some random bloke she’s found.”</p>
<p>He took another swig from his glass, draining it, and setting it back down on the table. </p>
<p>“Please tell me you’ve not taken the same tactics with this girl on the Nexus, Suve.”</p>
<p>“Um….”</p>
<p>She looked away, grabbing her now empty cup. He groaned.</p>
<p>“For crying out loud! Do you like her?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, letting all the pieces of the last few months fall into place. Nodded.</p>
<p>“And have you told her this yet?”</p>
<p>Without looking up, she shook her head, to another groan.</p>
<p>“Damnit, Suve. Still, you know what to do, right? We dock in two days. Time to go, spill your heart out. Either you finally get the girl, or you move on, and we get you Cora’s mate’s number. Either way, this life is too damn short.”</p>
<p>She stared at the bottom of her cup, sighing.</p>
<p>“You’re… right. Thanks, Gil.”</p>
<p>“Course I’m right. Why do you think I’m so bloody good at poker?”</p>
<p>He fanned out his cards dramatically, slamming them down with a soft thud.</p>
<p>“I know when it’s time to lay all my cards on the table.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Scott would never have described Sara as <em>small.</em> He knew better than that. He usually went with <em>concentrated </em>- more personality in a tiny package. Occasionally <em>diminutive,</em> or <em>teeny weeny</em>, but only when he was trying to wind her up. She always used to say it was his fault for doing all that growing, and not letting her catch up.<p>
    So he couldn’t think of her as small, sat up in bed, surrounded by machines.
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Scott!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey, Weenie.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He threw his arms around her, letting her squeeze, careful not to knock any of the monitors out.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Got your email, sis. Glad to see you up and about.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She shrugged, waving at some of the lines with her hand.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“As much as they’ll let me, anyway! Can’t have the coma patients jogging off, I guess.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Constant hazard. Never know when they’ll take off.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He sat down, propping the bag against one of the legs of the bed.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Brought you some sweaters. Don’t know when they’ll let you start wearing normal-people clothes. Or as normal as you get, anyway.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ass.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Brought a memory drive of new books too, in case you get bored.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He pulled it out of his pocket, laying it gently on a small shelf behind her head. Something glinting caught his eye; a small rock, the size of the palm of his hand, perhaps made of slate, in a dark, iridescent green.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Cool rock.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sara giggled, looking off to one side. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know right?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He knew that look, far too well.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Quick work, sis. What’s her name?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She paused, biting her bottom lip.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“This is gonna sound crazy, Scott… but I don’t know. I’ve never seen her, but there was this woman. She’d come talk to me, when I was under.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Like a nurse?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She glanced around.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Maybe? I’ve not heard her again, since I’ve been awake.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s only been, what? Half a day? She could be on her day off. Mysterious medics talking patients out of comas need time off too.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sara picked the rock up, rolling it between her hands.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess. She said she’ll come back.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Course she will.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He gestured at her medbay-issued nightgown.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Who can resist someone with your fashion sense?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She laughed again, sticking out her toungue.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Jackass.”</em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <em>~</em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <br/>
  <em>His communicator bleeped as he joined the queue for transport. </em>
  <br/>
</em><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Patch me in, SAM.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Suvi’s voice met his ears, breathless, like she’d been running.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh hey, Ryder! Everything all right?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“All A-OK, Anwar! Just finishing up at medbay.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“How was it? How was your sister?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The woman’s voice sounded warm, the concern seeping through.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, Sara? Yeah, never better!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He looked around, stepping out of the doorway to the transport as a turian barged past.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Sounds like she’s got a crush on one of her nurses too. Typical Sara.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh…”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Silence filled the line, before Suvi’s voice reached him. Quieter this time.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m glad to hear it. She’s doing ok.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The memory hit him. The photo on Suvi’s desk. Her arms around her sisters. Broad smiles against a sunlit beach, back in her home country. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Suvi would never see her sisters fall in love. They would have lived their lives without her, hundreds of years ago, a whole galaxy away. It must be like a dagger to her heart, him relishing what she could never have. He cursed under his breath. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey, everything alright there, Anwar?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her voice came back, hurried now.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh yes, fine! It’s fine. I’m fine. I just… I’m done with shore leave early, so I wanted to check if you needed anything before I head back to the ship.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nah, you’re all right. Catch ya back on board.”</em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>
      <em>~</em>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You never had a plant there before, Suvi.”</em>
  <br/>
</em><br/><p>
  <em>
    <em>Kallo glanced over at the small, spindly plant, sat next to Suvi’s desk.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh… that?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Her eyes darted from the screen, meeting his briefly, then refocused on the charts.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It was supposed to be for someone. But she doesn’t remember me.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
 
    <em>Ah. Human courtship had its quirks.</em> He vaguely remembered Cora giving him an explanation of flowers being involved. He tilted his head, clicking his tongue.
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shame. Still, it looks nice there. And if you need a plus one for anything, just let Uncle Kallo know, hmmm?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>She smiled at him, her eyes red.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Appreciate it, Kal.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He nodded.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Any time.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Yeah, it’s going ok</h2>
<h3>From: Ryder, Sara<br/> <br/>
To: Ryder, Scott

</h3>
<p>Hey, Beanpole</p>
<p>Yeah, physio’s going ok thanks. I mean, read in your own interpretation of ok there, but positive thinking is important, right? </p>
<p>Doc Carlyle’s not letting me leave medbay yet, but I get to at least visit the nurse’s station and back. All. By. Myself. You think discovering new planets is an adventure? Someday soon, I might be allowed to visit the Nexus shopping district. Hahahahaha.</p>
<p>(Speaking of which, please please PLEASE stop with the photos of blurry footprints. Just… no. Give someone else the camera, Scotty. You can do it. Pathfinding’s all about delegation, right?)</p>
<p>It’s been quiet since you came last. Real quiet. She’s not come back yet. Maybe she’s just on vacation… for two weeks…. or something. Or maybe she isn’t coming. Can’t or won’t, and I don’t know which is worse.</p>
<p>I get the same dream every night. It’s night, and I’m running through the forest. There’s something glowing, and when I go, it’s her. Tall, jet black hair, those dark eyes you just want to fall into. Red lipstick. The whole Snow White works, I guess. The way I always imagined her. </p>
<p>She’s singing, these words I don’t understand, and every time I get close enough, every time I reach out, she vanishes. Gone.</p>
<p>I’ve still got the rock. I think there’s writing on the bottom, a serial code or registration number. If I can grab the Doc again I’ll try and pinch a magnifying glass or something. In the meantime, keep an eye out for mysterious Snow White lookalikes roaming the galaxy singing at you would ya?</p>
<p>Sara</p>
<p>PS had a vidcall with your lady friend last night. She’s awesome, and if you ever break up with her I swear I will kick your ass from here to Prodromos.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><h2>RE: Rock specimen HAVAR072283SANWA - found you ;)</h2>
<h3>From: San-Watanabe, Rebecca<br/> <br/>
To: Carlyle, Harry</h3>
<p>Dr Carlyle,</p>
<p>I’m sorry to bother you, but I understand you’re involved with the primary care of Ms Ryder. I received the email attached from her earlier today, and given that as far as I’m aware, nothing that she’s described happened, I felt I should raise this with you. I’m concerned that this may be related to the after effects of her injury, or perhaps her medication.</p>
<p>The death of Alec Ryder hit us all, and from what I’ve heard Sara, and her brother, have been through a lot since. I send my sincere condolences, and best wishes for her speedy recovery, and if there’s anything I or my team can do to assist, please do let me know.</p>
<p>Yours,</p>
<p>Rebecca San-Watanabe<br/>
Engineering Labs</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><h2>Cheer up luv, it’s Date Night</h2>
<h3>From: Brodie, Gil<br/> <br/>
To: Anwar, Suvi</h3>
<p>I get it! I get it. You got your heart broken, never find another one like her, your love was too pure to survive this cold hard world, blah blah blah blah. You’re a peach, and she didn’t deserve you. </p>
<p>You’re moping, and we can all tell. Even Ryder. I’d always assumed that I’d have to stick “I’M ANGRY GRR” on a t-shirt to get him to figure out feelings. Still, points for trying I suppose.</p>
<p>So, anyway, I hit up Cora for her mate’s contact deets. And yep, asari. Told you. Sounds like a right laugh too. Apparently last time they met up, she downed a bottle of Tabasco sauce on a bet, then nearly knocked herself out doing karaoke. </p>
<p>Date Night is scheduled for next time we hit port. You can come along, take a chance, maybe meet the world’s clumsiest blue Princess Charming, or you can stay on ship and pine for your one true love. Your choice. I’m going either way, I wanna see if I can get her to chug Sriracha.</p>
<p>Your Fairy Godmother,</p>
<p>Gil</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><h2>ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL<br/> <br/>
PERIMETER HAS BEEN BREACHED<br/> <br/>
POTENTIAL HOSTILES ENTERING HYPERION AIRSPACE<br/> <br/>
REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS<br/> <br/>
THIS IS NOT A DRILL</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold.</p><p>Sara dragged her knees up to her chest, trying to curl her face away from the falling snow, the damp forest floor sending shivers through her spine.</p><p>She’d felt the Archon burning through her mind, unable to close her eyes, to focus on anything but the pain. She’d listened for Scott, her point of certainty. Reached out with everything, through the agony, to turn the Archon’s weapons against him. </p><p>After he’d ripped her from the machine, it had all been numb. A few moments of silence, the warmth of the sun on Meridian. She’d felt arms around her, the asari doctor and her red-haired assistant with sorrowful eyes, then…</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>The void.</p><p>And the clearing, forming itself around her. </p><p>She tried to lift her head, to look around her, wincing as the pain shot through her skull. Letting her eyes find what she knew she would see.</p><p>The trees. The pool. Her paradise once. Now, her prison.</p><p>“Sara? Sara, can you hear me?”</p><p>Scott’s voice rang clear, carrying through the still air.</p><p>She dragged herself forward, the pain shooting across her palms as she crawled. Like each step she took was across the blade of a knife.</p><p>The ice covered the pool, thick and unyielding. She traced her fingers across it, feeling the burn hit her muscles.</p><p>SAM’s voice rang through, distant and metallic in her ear.</p><p>“...patching you in….”</p><p>“Scott! Can you hear me?”</p><p>The words felt heavy in her mouth, like pushing rocks across a mountain. Below the ice, something shimmered. She held her hand to the surface, trying to touch where the shape should be.</p><p>“I’m here, Sara. You’re here, and you’re safe. On Meridian. Everything’s here. Everything’s ready. I just…”</p><p>His breath was ragged now. She heard him pause, catching it. </p><p>“Come back, Sara. Please. Come back to me.”</p><p>The tears burned at her eyes, as she tried to lift her arm to wipe them away, to ignore the pain shooting through every muscle.</p><p>She’d heard stories of the end. Fairytales, mostly. Of a peaceful drifting away, of the smiles of everyone you’d ever loved, and lost, as they take your hand and lead you on. She’d never imagined lying face down, letting the cold seep through her, turning her bones to shards of ice.</p><p>“Love you, Scott. Sorry. I’m sorry, Scotty.”</p><p>She gulped, reaching for another breath.</p><p>“Be good, okay?”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>His voice cut across hers, frantic now. She could see the storm swirling, dark ink and quicksilver below the ice.</p><p>“We’re gonna fight this, Sara. Do you understand me? You, and me. And everyone here, they’re gonna fight for you. You’ll see. I’ll prove it. Just hold on for me. Please, Sara.”</p><p>She laid her head down on the cold snow, her eyelids heavy. Counting each breath, in, and out. </p><p>“Here, Scott.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Vetra was waiting for him outside. Of course she was. It would have taken a firestorm to stop her.<p>For a moment, everything stopped. He closed his eyes. Let the fear, sorrow, everything wash over him as she wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>“I’m here Scott. I’m here.”</p><p>“It’s not good, Vet. She’s getting weaker by the day. Whatever that bastard did to her brain - we don’t know if she can fight this one.”</p><p>She nodded, slowly. </p><p>“Lexi’s on standby. She doesn’t know why yet - I’ve not told the crew. We’ll make sure she gets the best care we can, kid.”</p><p>He nodded, meeting her eyes. </p><p>“Vet, I know this is gonna sound crazy...”</p><p>“Mm-hmm?”</p><p>He put his hand into his pocket, drawing out a small, slatelike rock.</p><p>“See, Sara had this friend, right? The first time. She’d come and talk to her. I know she meant a hell of a lot to Sara. I just…”</p><p>He flipped it over and over in his hands, thinking.</p><p>“If I can find her...if I can bring her here… then maybe it’ll help. It’s gotta help. Right?”</p><p>He met Vetra’s eyes, pleading.</p><p>“If it was Sid, what would you do?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>She took the rock from him, moving it gently between her fingers.</p><p>“What’s the rock got to do with all this?”</p><p>“It was a gift. From her. Sara didn’t know her name, just that the rock came from her. Said it’d help her find her after.”</p><p>He closed his eyes, thinking.</p><p>“I think I’ve seen this kind of rock before.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Vetra caught his eye, tilting the rock slightly in the light.</p><p>The memory flooded back to him. The sun setting over Havarl, glinting off a jagged sea.</p><p>“The scientific base in Havarl. I’ve seen this there. Loads of it.”</p><p>He clicked his fingers, trying to tune through the buzzing in his mind.</p><p>“That’s it! That’s why she never came back. She must be a scientist there. We’ve been shipping people out there for weeks, right?”</p><p>He felt the energy buzz through him. He’d - they’d - stood their ground. Run to Meridian. Fought for all their lives. Now, wherever he needed to run to, he’d run. Fight for hers.</p><p>Vetra met his eyes, one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll message Cora and Gil. Get the ship warmed up, ready to go on your word. But, before we do - “</p><p>She handed him the rock, one finger tracing a line of barely-visible writing.</p><p>“Looks like a reg number on that. I bet there’s a database or something. Probably help us track whoever it is down, before she jumps on a shuttle or something.”</p><p>She paused, scrolling through her data pad.</p><p>“Suvi mentioned she was up in the labs this afternoon. Check in there with her before you do anything, ‘kay?”</p><p>He slipped the rock back in his pockets, lips meeting hers for just a moment.</p><p>“Let me know if anything happens here?”</p><p>She smiled, one hand on the ward door. </p><p>“I’ve got things here. Go find your damsel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coffee hit Suvi’s throat with the usual bitter burn. She closed her eyes, trying to let the caffeine work its miracle, before trying to reread the report on her monitor.</p>
<p>She’d been trying. She’d spent the last three days holed up in the labs on the Tempest, trying to compile a data pack on Meridian for the geological team on the Nexus. But every time she’d paused, to find the right word, or to find the right graph, she’d been back <em>there.</em> Feet to the fresh Meridian soil. Cheers rising around her. The girl collapsing in her arms, as Suvi screamed for Lexi, Scott, anyone to help. Triumph, twisted to horror in an instant.</p>
<p>So, the labs on Meridian were supposed to be a change of scenery. To clear her head, and start afresh. But to be this close to the medbay, and unable to return, burned through her like a dull ache.</p>
<p>She couldn’t go. Sara had walked through a firestorm to shield them. And now, she needed their protection. Suvi could never become the monster lurking in her nightmares, the snake wrapping around her throat. <em>You are mine now, don’t you remember? You belong to me...</em></p>
<p>There was only one thing she could do to help her now, and that was to stay away. To wait at the shoreline, and watch her sweetheart sail away from her.</p>
<p>Scott would tell her. If something had gone wrong, Scott would tell her. She let the thought circle through her mind, like fingers tracing a prayer. Scott would have told her.</p>
<p>“Suvi.”</p>
<p>As she looked up into Scott’s face, she felt the air leave her lungs. His face was red, jawline tight. The face of every soldier about to go to war.</p>
<p>“Scott, I -“</p>
<p>“Suvi, I need your help.”</p>
<p>He cut across her, his words clipped as though reading from a script. His eyes not quite meeting hers.</p>
<p>“I need you to track someone for me. A scientist, working on Havarl. It’s urgent.”</p>
<p>She nodded, turning to her terminal, pulling up her email platform.</p>
<p>“Of course, Ryder. What name are you looking for?”</p>
<p>He fumbled, one hand in his pocket.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Suvi. All I have is this.”</p>
<p>The rock sat in his hand. The rock she’d taken from a mountainside in Havarl, slipping it into her jumpsuit when he’d turned to catch her eye. That she’d lacquered and tagged, and taken to his sister’s bedside.</p>
<p>A cold finger of ice traced its way down her spine, as his eyes met hers. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ryder. It… it wasn’t my place.”</p>
<p>He knew. He must know. He must have found it in her belongings, pieced the story together from the trail of clues. She turned her face away, holding her breath. Waiting to feel his fury.</p>
<p>“Please, Suvi.”</p>
<p>He took her hand, gently placing the rock in it. His voice faltered, and the look in his eyes caught her. Fear.</p>
<p>“It’s Sara. She’s sick. Really sick, this time. And there’s this woman, on Havarl. Who Sara knew, last time. I know it sounds crazy, but she helped her, somehow. I don’t know who she is, but I think Sara…” </p>
<p>He paused, catching his breath.</p>
<p>“I think Sara’s in love with her. So I need to find her, cos maybe? Just maybe? She can help. And this?”</p>
<p>He gestured at the small green stone, glinting in Suvi’s palm.</p>
<p>“This is all I have of her. So please, Suvi. Do your science-magic on it. Look something up. Find me a name, a place. Something. Anything. Please.”</p>
<p>Suvi closed her eyes, closing her fist around the stone. Trying to pick her way through the mess of feelings tightening around her chest.</p>
<p>Sara remembered her.<br/>
Sara loved her.<br/>
Sara was in danger.</p>
<p>All the winding paths before her narrowed into one. She stuffed the stone in her pocket, turned on her heel, and started to run.</p>
<p>“SUVI!”</p>
<p>Behind her, she could hear Scott yelling, and heavy footsteps. She picked up her pace, falling into a rhythm from jogging on Earth. Pulling the breaths in and out, steps falling, eyes on the goal.</p>
<p>With a jerk, something caught her wrist, sending her stumbling.</p>
<p>“Suvi, please! Listen!”</p>
<p>She snatched her hand back, spinning to look Scott in the eye, red-faced. The fire in her belly threatening to rear.</p>
<p>“IT WAS ME, SCOTT!” </p>
<p>She grabbed the stone from her pocket, brandishing it in his face as his eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I gave this to your sister! I brought this from Havarl!”</p>
<p>“Suvi?”</p>
<p>He was panting slightly, as his eyes met hers, then the rock.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Scott. Have a go at me later for going behind your back, or whatever, but right now, we <em>DO NOT HAVE THE TIME.</em>”</p>
<p>She could feel her face burn as the words tumbled out, half spoken, half screamed. His eyes met hers, with a nod. She turned, picking up her pace, letting his match hers.</p>
<p>“How - can you - run like this?”</p>
<p>Scott wheezed slightly beside her as she span round a corner, eyes flicking to the sign overhead, and started up a flight of stairs, two at a time.</p>
<p>“Ever - been to - Scotland?”</p>
<p>She heard him half laugh, half grunt, as he charged up behind her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>As they reached the lobby to the medbay, she felt his hand on her shoulder.<p>“Scott.”</p>
<p>“Just…”</p>
<p>He sighed, one hand on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“You saw her before, right? So, maybe you’re prepared. But she’s not great. Be ready, ok?”</p>
<p>She nodded, eyes meeting his. Jaw firm. </p>
<p>“I’m here, Scott. Ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been so easy to forget Sara had been sick, before. Apart from the monitors hooked up to her arm, and the cannula into her nose, she’d just looked asleep. With her voice ringing through Suvi’s ear, it had been so easy to believe that any moment, her eyes could open.</p>
<p>Looking at her now, face covered in plastic and tubing, her skin nearly blue, tore Suvi’s heart into pieces. Beside her, Lexi typed on a keyboard frantically, eyes on a line ticking up and down in jagged lines.</p>
<p>She turned, catching Ryder’s eye.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do, Scott.”</p>
<p>He sighed, eyes to the floor, one hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Just… what you did before. See if she can hear you. Maybe you can reach her.”</p>
<p>He grabbed a chair from one wall, shoving it towards the bed with a scraping noise, motioning for her to sit. Sara’s hand was cold as she took it, lying limply in hers.</p>
<p>What she did before. The thought burned through her mind. </p>
<p>What she did before brought them together. If what Ryder said was true, maybe it had helped, somehow. Sara was a fighter, a warrior. They’d all seen that as they faced down the Archon. Sara hadn’t needed someone to fight for her, but perhaps she’d helped give her the weapons for it.</p>
<p>But what she’d done before…</p>
<p>All the moments burned through her mind. The moments when Sara had asked who she was. A name. Anything. And she’d stepped away, tried to deflect her. To hide her face behind Sara’s dreaming. To hide in the shadows, from what? </p>
<p>So no. She couldn’t do what she’d done before. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the eyes burning over her, the hushed voices of Scott and Lexi behind her.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sara.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>The snow was gathering around Sara now, flakes barely visible against the night sky. She shivered, trying to lift her hand to brush them from her face, settling instead for half turning her face away. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the chill spreading across her cheek.<p>Light.</p>
<p>Streaming through her eyelids, burning. With a groan, she opened them, straining to lift her head.</p>
<p>Against the darkness of the night, something was glowing, just beneath the surface of the ice. Hot, white, streaming light, sending flickers across the trees.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sara. It’s me.”</p>
<p>The woman’s voice was soft, cracking slightly. Sara held her breath, watching. Waiting for the cracks to show in the dream.</p>
<p>“I just…. argh…. “</p>
<p>She could hear her sighing, sniffing hard. Wincing from the pain, Sara dragged herself onto her elbows, shuffling forward towards the ice, the searing pain through her limbs burning with each inch.</p>
<p>“I never told you my name. And I’m sorry. I was scared, I thought that…. well… I thought it’d be better. If I told you when you woke up. But… I think that’s what I told myself.”</p>
<p>Another sniff. Sara held her hand out, palm on the ice. Watching the tendrils of the light underneath, tracing, touching where her hand fell.</p>
<p>“I’m not like you, Ryder. I’m not brave. I’m not a fighter. But you… you’re fierce, and you’re kind… and you’re funny. And I know that now, not just because of how you saved us. But because of what you’ve shown me. And maybe now, maybe I can be brave. For you. I have to be strong, but not for you. But because of you. Because…”</p>
<p>She needed the light here. Hot tears sprang up in her eyes, like molten iron on ice. Fingers shaking, she moved her hands on the ice, looking for something. Anything. Any way through.</p>
<p>“I’m falling for you, Ryder. And I know that’s stupid, because I barely know you! But I want to, Sara. So, so much.”</p>
<p>Another pause, another breath. </p>
<p>“My name’s Suvi. Suvi Anwar, like on the rock. From Havarl. You promised to take me there, right? Please…. just wake up. Take me to Havarl, Ryder.”</p>
<p>Her hand hit something hard. Something hard, and green. She put her hand around it, fingers nestling into the crevices she’d run them across a thousand times. The smooth ridges, and the jagged edges.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stand. She could barely speak. With each moment, it became harder to peer through the blackening sky, to see shadows through the snowstorm. But she could still lift her arm.</p>
<p>She braced herself, body against the grass, steadying her grip on the rock. Lifting, rising, waiting. And down, in one strike, steeling herself against the pain shooting through her head.</p>
<p>Below her hand, something shifted. A crack, just below the point of her stone. And then another. Growing, spreading. Pieces falling away, small at first, then larger. Something jolted below her, sending her tumbling with a sickening lurch, dragged down, into darkness.</p>
<p>For a moment, just a moment, she felt her eyes open, the light searing the back of her eyes. A face, red hair pushed back, light eyes red. Something in her hand. She squeezed back, trying to speak through a throat on fire. Until the blackness swallowed her again. Soft, like a blanket around her shoulders.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“SARA!”<p>The sobs hit Suvi’s throat as Sara’s eyes fluttered closed. Voices, around her. A hand on her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Suvi…”</p>
<p>“No! No, not like… not like this…”</p>
<p>Lexi’s voice cut across her.</p>
<p>“Suvi, look at me.”</p>
<p>She lifted her head, trying to meet the asari’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Suvi, this is good news. She’s coming round.”</p>
<p>She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.</p>
<p>“But… she was here… then…”</p>
<p>Lexi shook her head, pulling a chair close.</p>
<p>“Coming out of a coma like this doesn’t happen like a magic switch. There’s not going to be one moment where suddenly everything is better. It’s going to take time for her to come round. Days, weeks perhaps.” </p>
<p>She glanced over, watching the monitor tick slowly, rising and falling in a gentle curve.</p>
<p>Lexi smiled, taking hers and Scott’s hands in hers. </p>
<p>“Sara’s out of danger now. She’ll be with us again soon, thank the Goddess. But it’s going to take time. And work. Even once she’s fully conscious, there’ll be physio. And we still don’t know what the lasting effects of the Archon’s technology will be.”</p>
<p>Suvi met Scott’s eyes. For a moment, it was as though they were back on the bridge of the Tempest. The path was set. She nodded.</p>
<p>“I understand, Lexi. Scott. And I’m here, for as long as that takes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure? I’m sure I can get Lexi to let you out for the celebration...”</p><p>Sara grinned at Scott, waving him over.</p><p>“Nah, I’m fine. Help me up though, would ya?”</p><p>He leant over, letting her grab his arm, hauling her up and out of the bed.</p><p>“Sure you don’t want your stick?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I called you over. Beanpole.”</p><p>He snorted.</p><p>“Do you want me to drop you?”</p><p>Her steps were easier these days. She’d got most of the feeling back in her left side now, with more returning each day. Each inch gained through aching muscles and struggling limbs, hard won as a marathon.</p><p>She grabbed the sofa with one hand as they approached, easing herself on, pulling her left leg forward with one hand, grabbing the blanket Scott tossed her.</p><p>“So, what’s the shindig for anyway?”</p><p>Scott sighed, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>“Oh, you know. Grand victory on Meridian. Our new ambassador. An excuse for all the higher ups to polish their medals and make long, incredibly boring speeches.”</p><p>Sara raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And you’re trying to get me to come why, exactly? The catering had better be incredible…”</p><p>“Speaking of catering…”</p><p>A voice at the door made her turn with a jolt. Vetra filled the doorway, a box balanced on one hip.</p><p>“Finest food an Initiative buffet can offer! Bar’s low. Don’t hold your breath, kid.”</p><p>She opened the lid a fraction, sending wafts of spices and pepper through the air.</p><p>“Got the plates there, Anwar?”</p><p>The redhead poked her head around the door, beaming like her face would crack. </p><p>“Plates, mugs… Persuaded Liam to lend me some of his vids too.”</p><p>She dropped the bag by Vetra’s feet, meeting Sara’s arms with a hug. And a voice, breath tracing its way around her ear.</p><p>“Hello, stranger.”</p><p>Scott coughed slightly, as Vetra looped her arm around his waist. Sara caught his eye, the stern look she’d once seen in her father mirrored in his face.</p><p>“If you feel ill, get SAM to call me, you understand? Doesn’t matter how small, you let me know. Right?”</p><p>She could see her mother too, laced through his furrowed brow. Perhaps he could see the same in her. The pieces of those who made her who she was, twisting together into something new.</p><p>Vetra had drawn him closer now, his head meeting hers.</p><p>“And you’ll send out the strike forces. I’m sure she knows.”</p><p>She winked as they passed, pausing at the door.</p><p>“Catch you soon. Enjoy the movie.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“So, what’s it about?”<p>Sara settled back, shoving some rice and stew onto a plate as Suvi plugged a drive into the terminal.</p><p>“Old Turian vid, Liam said. Fly to Earth to rescue some humans, then there’s a time portal, some explosions, then they’re fighting dinosaurs.”</p><p>She tossed the remote control to Sara, grabbing a plate of her own and folding her feet under herself.</p><p>“He was very insistent about the dinosaurs. He’s given me a list of his top seventeen dinosaur-related death scenes somewhere.”</p><p>Sara laughed, swallowing her mouthful as fast as she could.</p><p>“Wow, he really knows how to narrow down a list huh… Any highlights?”</p><p>“Erm…. Off the top of my head, probably the pilot getting eaten on the toilet...”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“So, is Havarl like this?”<p>She rested her head on Suvi’s shoulder. Onscreen, a tyrannosaurus knocked over a Ferris wheel with its tail, sending it careening through the city streets.</p><p>Suvi smiled, leaning her head, meeting Sara’s with hers.</p><p>“Absolutely. Especially the bit with the circus performers. And all the helicopters. That’s a little known fact about the Angara. They’re really into flying, and mimes.”</p><p>As she spoke, Sara watched the light of the screen glint across her light eyes, sending ripples of colour as their corners crinkled with a smile. She reached out, her fumbling hand finding Suvi’s, fingers lacing, palm against palm.</p><p>“I’ll still take you there, Suvi. I promise. Even if I have to fight a thousand helicopters full of mimes. All for you.” </p><p>She’d heard Suvi laugh before. All in her head. But now, she could watch the spaces in her face crease and relax, watch the way she curled herself, trying to stop the giggles forcing themselves free. Watching the spirit made whole, instead of fragments through glass.</p><p>She settled herself down on Suvi’s shoulder, as Suvi wrapped her arm around her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>The hero swept the heroine into his arms. The music swelled. Below them, lava burned the last velociraptor pack into ash.<p>At her side, the redhead drew her closer. Sara could feel her heart beating, forceful beats against her body as she lay. Keeping time with the quickening pace of her own heart, the fire burning within her chest.</p><p>She lifted her arm, tracing it against Suvi’s neck, her cheek, lacing it gently between the red strands.</p><p>“Hey, Suvi…”</p><p>The girl’s gaze met her own, green pools shining in the darkness. Sara ran her thumb down her jaw, counting each freckle as she passed, coming to rest just at the corner of her mouth. She bit her lip, a smile trying to force its way through.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to try…”</p><p>“Oh…” </p><p>She could feel Suvi’s pulse quicken, as the flush hit her cheeks, eyelids fluttering. She leaned down, cupping Sara’s face in her hands.</p><p>“I think you’d better try it, Ryder….”</p><p>Sara closed her eyes. Lips meeting hers. Warm heat, matching the fire burning within her chest. Twining her arms around the girl’s neck, skin prickling as breath met hers. A distance crossed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>“Sara?”<p>The last of the deleted scenes had run their course. The background music of the title screen looped, its tinny tune triumphant.</p><p>In her arms, Sara stirred slightly.</p><p>“...not sleeping…”</p><p>For a moment, she shifted slightly, her breath soon returning to its deep rhythm. Suvi leaned down, lips meeting her forehead. Pausing, eyes closed. Preserving each part of the moment in time.</p><p>“Sleep well, Sara. Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it’s two things. Both the final chapter, and also my first fanficciversary! (Which is definitely a word now.) Thanks so much for reading, I’ve loved getting to spend this time with the AO3 community :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song being sung here is a Scots Gaelic song called ‘Fear a’ Bhàta’:</p><p>https://youtu.be/A5muVg_ZWek</p><p>Lyrics I included translate as:</p><p>O Boatman<br/>Farewell to you wherever you go<br/>My heart is broken, bruised<br/>Tears fall from my eyes<br/>I am sad and tearful<br/>Like a swan that has been torn</p><p> </p><p>(Apologies if I’ve got this wrong, I don’t speak Gaelic)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>